Monsoon
by Sinabelle
Summary: Tokio Hotel Songfic. Soriku. "You're starting to think that God's not out there." Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?
1. Part 1 Riku

**A new story! yay! It's been too long. Oh, and I don't own KH or Tokio Hotel's song Monsoon, nor am i associated with those who do.**

_

* * *

__Riku_

"I'm staring at a broken door.

There's nothing left here anymore.

My room is cold,

It's making me insane."

There's nothing left for you here.

All you wanted was adventure. You needed something different, something new. Everything where you were was boring.

You got what you wanted.

All you wanted was to save her. She was your best friend. You know now that you went about it wrong, all wrong.

If you could go back, you'd want things to be different.

All you wanted was to be the hero.

You never wanted for things to end like this.

There's nothing left for you here in this darkness, but there was never anything to start with, was there?

"The road… to dawn."


	2. Part 2 Kairi

**Still don't own it.**

_

* * *

_

_Kairi_

"I've been waiting here so long,

But now the moment seems to have come.

I see the dark clouds

Coming up again."

You'll wait.

You'll be patient and wait for him to come back. But only because he promised. He promised to come back to you.

But you mark slash after bright red slash on your calendar, and you're starting to think that maybe he didn't mean it.

Ever since you came here, you and Sora were inseparable. You were best friends, you and Sora and Riku.

Then, suddenly, one day, you don't remember him. You can't remember. So you discard your fractured past and fragmented memories and convince yourself that everything's fine, just fine. This is right.

But you can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. You can't help but feel like you've lost someone.

Then again, maybe he was never yours to start with.


	3. Part 3 Sora

**Still don't own it.**

* * *

_Sora_

"Running through the monsoon,

Beyond the world

To the end of time

Where the rain won't hurt.

Fighting the storm,

Into the blue.

And when I lose myself

I think of you."

When you lose your way, you think of the person who means everything to you.

You couldn't stay with Kairi. You couldn't stay on the islands. You couldn't stay. Your journey isn't over yet.

Sometimes you wonder if it will ever really be over.

The keyblade chose you to be the fucking hero. So you were the pretty princess's knight in shining armor for as long as she really needed you to be.

And you'll be the hero again, you're sure.

You'll go beyond your world time and countless time again, because the worlds need you to save them.

But this…

You want to be his hero.

When you feel like giving up or you lose your way, you think of the one person who means everything to you.

_Riku._

"Together we'll be running somewhere new…

Through the monsoon.

Just me and you."

* * *

**Reviews = love.**


	4. Part 4 Kairi

**This is the last time I'm gonna say it: NOT MINE**

* * *

_Kairi_

"A half moon's fading from my sight.

I see a vision in its light.

But now it's gone

And left me so alone."

You stay up, night after night, because something's just not right.

The island isn't the same. They say it's just because Riku's gone – dead. They say that of course you miss him; you were closest to him, after all. You knew him better than any of them.

You have a feeling that really, you didn't know Riku at all. Sure, you knew him, but you didn't know him. You try to call to mind simple things – his favorite color, movie, book – but you can't do it.

You think someone else would have known these things, and so much more.

You can almost remember there being someone else, someone who knew both you and Riku better than you knew yourselves.

Finally, the name comes to mind.

"Starts with an 'S.'"

_Sora._


	5. Part 5 Sora

_Sora_

"I know I have to find you now.

Can hear your name,

I don't know how.

Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?"

You don't care that he's darkness and you're light.

You pray every night. You pray to find Riku. You're starting to think that God's not out there because everywhere you go you ask everyone, "Has Riku been here, have you seen Riku?" And everyone says that they haven't.

You know that he's alive and you know that he's around. You just keep missing him somehow. He's helping you, you're sure; he just won't let you see him.

You don't care that he's darkness and you're light. With him, you could make even the darkness feel like home.


End file.
